ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Message/Transcript
(Cole is telling the story of how Aspheera banished Zane to the Never-Realm, using his paper drawings on sticks, to some children in the Great Lake. ) Cole: (As Zane.) Put down the staff and surrender, Aspheera. Your days of evil are over. (As Aspheera.) Never! I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do! Child: (Gasps.) Cole: Take that, Wu! Zap! Zap! (Drops Wu's stick. As Zane.) No! Look out, Master Wu! (As Aspheera.) Zap! Zap! Ahh! (Cole clashes Zane and Aspheera's sticks until Zane's sticks snaps in half.) Oh, no! (Picks up Nya's stick.) Zane is gone! (Puts down Nya's stick and picks up his stick.) What did you do to my friend? (As Aspheera, cackling. The children cower together as the story gets more intense.) Take that! I banished him to the one place from which you can never return. The Never-Realm! (One of them faints while the rest start crying and run away.) Wait! W-W-W-Woah! Hey! Wait, it's okay, look, it's not real, it's just a story! (He waves Aspheera's stick and it snaps in half. Cole chases after the children, while Kai, Nya, and Jay are working outside.) It's just paper! I drew them! (Throws the broken stick on the ground and scratches his head.) Kai: What did you tell them, Cole? Cole: Nothing! I was just telling them about Zane and Aspheera, and how she blasted him into the Never-Realm. Nya: You think that story is appropriate for little kids? Cole: Five to thirteen? Absolutely. Uthaug: Look! Over here! Come quick! (The Ninja, Sorla, and several other Ice Fishers run over to see what was wrong.) Boma: What is it? (Uthaug pulls out a green piece of cloth from Lloyd's robe.) Nya: (Takes the fabric and examines it.) This is Lloyd's! Cole: Where did you find this? Uthaug: In the snow, on the other side of the forest. There were signs of fighting and an avalanche. Kai: What do you think happened? Jay: You think he's okay? Nya: I hope so, because there's nothing we can do from here. Lloyd is on his own. ---- (Lloyd and the wolf are following the tracker's signal to find Zane and the Titan Mech.) Lloyd: (Tells the wolf about his dad.) So yeah, that's my dad. Garmadon, Lord of Destruction, King of Shadows. I wouldn't normally confide this stuff to someone I just met, but I can tell you. You're just a wolf. (Chuckles.) Haha. It's kinda nice to be able to get this off my chest actually. But I can't keep calling you 'Wolf'. You ought to have a real name. Hmm. How about Rover? (The wolf gives him an unamused look, looks away and barks.) Hmm, don't like that, huh? Uh, how about, uh, Buster? Buddy? Nah, those don't fit. What about Red? You get it? Because, you know, this? (He points to his cheek where her markings are. She barks in agreement.) We're making progress, Red! (The tracker starts beeping and Lloyd takes it out to examine it. He pulls up the antennae.) The mech's signal is getting stronger. This way! (They run off towards the mech.) We're getting close, Red. (She stops walking and whimpers. She barks and Lloyd finally turns around.) What's the matter? Look, I gotta go this way. You coming or not? (She barks warily and sits down.) Come on, please? (She snorts and follows. They walk on for some time until Red steps on something. She whimpers when she sees the bones and barks to warn Lloyd.) What is it? (Gasps.) Bones? What happened here? (He sees a shadow fly over them and gasps.) What was that?! (An Ice Bird dives in from behind. Lloyd ducks down. It soars back up, screeching, and it dives for them again.) Run! (They sprint off and duck behind some rocks. The Ice Bird flies up to a cliff and breaks some rocks off it. Red dodges them, but one of the rocks tumbles towards her and Lloyd blasts them with his Energy.) Red! You alright? (They run for cover. The bird lands down and tries to peck at Lloyd.) Ahh! (He leaps up and sprints off, but the bird grabs Lloyd's pack and shakes him. Red stops to see the Ice Bird slowly flying off to make a meal of him.) Ahh! Get off me! (Red barks and runs over a ledge and pounces on the bird's head. Blinded, the bird drops Lloyd. Red lands down and looks up to see Lloyd falling.) Red! (She jumps across, catching him, and lands on another rock. She runs off with the eagle chasing after them.) There! A cave! (The bird's claws knock Lloyd off Red. He gets up and sprints for the cave. As the bird closes in, he leaps into the cave.) Ahh! (Red barks at the Ice Bird. It lands down at the entrance and screeches angrily at them. Red drags Lloyd back, while the bird examines them, before flying off. Lloyd sighs, relieved. The tracking device starts to lose its signal.) Oh, no. (Red growls and barks at something behind them.) What's there, Red? Who are you? Show yourself! (He lights up an energyball. They look up and see the mech.) It's okay. This is what I've been looking for. This is it! (He jumps up on the mech to looks for Zane.) Zane! Zane? (He sees the seat is empty.) Where are you?! (He looks around and sees a screen recorder. He tosses his energyball into the air for light and jumps down to take a closer look. He hooks up two jumper cables to a power box and a recording pops up with Zane.) Zane? Zane: Greetings, friend. If you have found this recording, then I am no longer here. (Red whimpers softly and steps closer to take a look.) My name is Zane. I am a stranger in this land trying to find my way home. (Sighs.) It is difficult to keep track of the days in this place. It feels like I've been here a long time. But I refuse to give up hope. (The screen goes static.) Lloyd: Huh? No! No, no, no! (He shakes the power box, and Zane returns back on to the screen.) Zane: The mech's processing unit is damaged. I may be able to fix it, but it requires running a diagnostic. I will attempt to connect myself to the mech's processor. (Static.) As long as the cable is not disconnected, I should be okay. (Static.) Lloyd: Come on! (He pounds on the box.) Zane: But if anything goes wrong, if this should be found one day... please relay this message. (As the message goes on, current events happening in Ninjago and the Never-Realm are seen.) This is the last recording of Zane. Master of Ice, son of Dr. Julien. (While meditating, Master Wu looks up, hopefully.) Student of Master Wu. (Antonia, Nelson, and the rest of the paperboys are delivering newspapers through Ninjago City.) I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. (Nya, Kai, and Jay are repairing the homes in the village, while Cole chases after the children.) I have tried to fulfill this purpose. I have no regrets. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. (P.I.X.A.L. sits on her bed and grabs her picture of Zane and her, and sighs sadly, hugging it to her chest.) P.I.X.A.L., I love you. Farewell. (The recording ends in static.) Lloyd: Zane? (He wipes his eyes and Red whimpers, sympathetically. He walks over to the mech.) I may not be half the builder you are, Zane, but I'm twice as stubborn. And I will get this thing working, if it's the last thing I do! That's a promise! Right? You with me? (Red looks at him curiously.) Yeah! (He works on the mech, fixing a few gadgets with his Energy, and tests out some buttons.) Come on, come on. (He goes back to the hood and examines it carefully.) Battery's dead. No wonder he couldn't fix it. I wonder? (He attaches the jumper cables to the battery.) Here goes nothing. (He charges it with his energy. He turns the mech on.) Yes! Did it! (The bird is resting outside and hears footsteps approaching. It growls and Lloyd bursts through the cave's entrance. The bird screeches angrily.) Want some of me?! Come and get it, you overgrown parakeet! (The bird takes off into the air and dives at Lloyd, latching itself onto the Mech's arm. Lloyd tosses it back and it takes off into the air and dives at him again.) Oh, no you don't! (He presses a button and the Mech catches the bird. It scratches the Mech.) I'm trying hard not to hurt you, but I hope this thing's a bet! (The Mech swings the bird around and slams it against a rock. It screeches angrily. The wolf whimpers worriedly.) Sinking in yet? I am not your next meal! (He slices a boulder and the Ice Bird flies away, terrified. Lloyd sighs. The bird screeches.) It's safe. You can come out. Come on. Hop aboard. (He extends an arm for Red to jump on.) It won't hurt you, I promise. We'll be able to move a lot faster this way. Come on. (She sniffs the hand, then jumps on.) Ready, pal? Here we go. (She barks encouragingly.) We're coming, Zane. We're coming. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript